EMMA MILLS, LA HIJA DE LA ALCALDESA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: ¿que hubiese sucedido si Emma hubiese sido adoptada por Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrook a la tierna edad de cinco años? muchas travesuras de parte de Emma y sus amiguitos, Lily, Mary Margaret, David, Killian, Neal y Ruby, muchas aventuras con esta mini pandilla de revoltosos y muchas canas para la pobre alcaldea y los demás habitantes del pueblo
1. Chapter 1

En serio, no lo puedo creer, una niña, una pequeña de apenas cinco años de edad, cabellos rubios trigueños lacios que le llegan a la espalda, ojos que tiene una rara combinación de verde y azul con gris, pareciera que estuviese aterrada, sus ropas gastadas constituidas por una vieja playera de color blanco o gris por lo que puedo apreciar y unos pantalones que puedo asegurar son tres tallas más grandes que su diminuto y delgado cuerpo, sus zapatillas son unos tenis viejos y de seguro agujereados por el indeterminado uso que se le dieron.

-señora Mills-me llama la asistente social, una mujer de tan solo veintiocho años de edad, de piel pálida, ojos café oscuros, nariz respingada y fina, labios de color rosa con un toque de brillo labial, cabello largo hasta la espalda, lacio y negro azabache, es alta media cabeza más que yo, y eso que estoy con mis tacones más altos, lleva puestos una camisa de pana en tono celeste pastel, de cuello abierto y mangas cortas, un jean ajustado negro y unas botas de cuero negras de tacón bajo tiene tomada de la mano derecha a la niña, y en la mano izquierda porta una pequeña maleta, asumo que es de la cría- soy Leisy Fisher, le presento a Emma, ella estará con usted-no podía creerlo habían denegado mi solicitud de adopción hacía ya un mes y en ese momento tenía una niña en mi puerta-sé que se le negó la posibilidad de adoptar, pero Emma es un caso especial-me dijo viendo a la pequeña con cariño y ternura-ha estado en treinta y seis familias de acogida y ninguna ha querido adoptarla, el centro de adopción a decidido ponerla a prueba con ella, si pasa los seis meces de prueba, quizá logre poder integrarla-Emma era la personificación del miedo y la desconfianza en si misma-disculpe, ¿podemos entrar? Emma está cansada por el viaje y me gustaría discutir los datos importantes de ella-me hice a un lado para que las dos pudiesen entrar, la chiquilla veía todo a su alrededor como esperando ser atacada por una trampa escondida o que alguien se apareciera para atraparla

-¿desean algo para beber?-su mirada profunda se clavó en mí mientras se escondía tras las piernas de la asistente social-Emma, ¿te gustaría un chocolate caliente y unas galletas?-me incliné hasta estar a su altura-Seguramente tienes frio con este clima-le dije viendo su sudadera mojada por la nieve, metiéndose el dedo pulgar derecho en la boca asintió insegura-muy bien, ¿usted gustaría un chocolate caliente, señorita Fisher?

-por supuesto, hacía mucho frio allá afuera, ¿no es así Emma?-le tendí la mano para ver si la podía tomar sin sentir miedo, cosa que funcionó

-¿quieres ayudarme a hacer el chocolate?-una sonrisa sincera apareció en su pequeño y redondo rostro-si eres buena ayudante de dejaré comer el resto de la olla

-yo que usted no hago eso-pero era demasiado tarde, la pequeña Emma me estaba prácticamente arrastrando hacia la cocina ansiosa e hiperactiva, seguramente por la promesa de poder comer el chocolate restante que dejara en el recipiente-Emma tiene una pequeña adicción con el chocolate, así que trate de no darle mucho-al llegar a la isla de la cocina, la alcé en brazos dándome cuenta de que estaba demasiado delgada y liviana para su corta edad, y la senté al lado de mí-muy bien, Emma, tenemos un trato, tú me ayudas y yo te doy el chocolate que puedas comer del recipiente, ¿hecho?-le pregunté extendiendo la mano para que ella solo tomara dos dedos en todo el diámetro de su manito diminuta-muy bien, ya tenemos todos los ingredientes, ¿podrías ir pasándomelos cuando te los pida?-la cocina quedó algo desastrosa luego de nuestra pasada, Emma aún estaba sentada en la alacena disfrutando con una pequeña cuchara los restos de chocolate fundido que habían quedado sin integrarse a las tazas, su carita y manos estaban embardunadas de dulce, pero a ella parecía no importarle, cuando la bajé me dediqué con cuidado de limpiarla con un paño húmedo en agua tibia, reía cuando intentaba limpiar un lugar que ella no se dejaba-Emma, quédate quieta-una vez limpia del todo nos dirigimos juntas a la sala de estar donde se encontraba la señorita Fisher con los papeles a firmar, una vez que ya estábamos instaladas en el comedor pude saber todo lo relacionado con Emma, como por ejemplo su fobia a la oscuridad, su odio al encierro, era una chiquilla realmente hiperactiva por lo tanto no le estaba permitido ingerir tanta azúcar como el resto de los niños, era algo retraída, insegura y muy tímida, pero claro eso era por culpa de los imbéciles que no quisieron y no supieron cómo llevarla, aquí estaría realmente feliz, me había dado una oportunidad de tener una familia, y estaba decidida a no desperdiciarla, Emma estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar mientras se entretenida viendo caricaturas cómicas, a mi parecer se veía realmente pequeña sentada ahí balanceando sus piernitas en el aire y tarareando las canciones de Disney y moviendo sus bracitos al son de las coreografías que veía, era muy tierno verla así, me imaginaba las tardes con ella paseando por el parque, viendo películas infantiles y tomando un chocolate caliente en el sofá, jugando interminables horas en mi despacho o teniéndola en mi oficina de la alcaldía mientras dibujaba o se entretenida con algo, o tal vez jugando y corriendo con Mary Margaret, la hija de mi asistente Eva y su marido Leopold White, si, desde hacía tiempo quería ser madre, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para demostrárselo a l mundo.

No sé qué fue lo que firmé o si puse bien la firma, solo estaba concentrada en Emma, la asistente se despidió de la pequeña dejando una maleta en la entrada y se largó tan rápido como había venido, Emma se veía realmente nerviosa jugando con el dobladillo de su sudadera

-muy bien Emma, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos conociendo?-realmente no teníamos por que hacer eso, ya conocía todo lo necesario de ella, ero quería darle confianza de sentirme como una amiga y no una desconocida, tal vez Emma no había sido adoptada porque los padres de acogida no se tomaba la molestia de conocerla a fondo, sin que la asistenta social les diera los datos concernientes a ella, claro era fácil adoptar a un niño y saber todo de él por un simple papel, pero, ¿de qué servía leer ese trozo de documento si no era por la propia criatura?, podías saber su edad, sus enfermedades, sus alérgenos, su estatura, pero y sus miedos, sus gustos, sus sueños, sus pesadillas, eso no se podía poner en una hoja y ya.

-¿y cómo hacemos eso?-Emma era muy tierna cuando se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza, sin intención de asustarla coloqué mi dedo índice bajo su barbilla y la incité a que me viera a los ojos

-podemos contarnos algo cada una por turnos-le dije alzándola en brazos y llevándola a la planta alta-pero primero, tendremos que tomar un baño, estas muy mojada, y no quiero que te enfermes-debía replantearme seriamente no volver a bañar a Emma con un traje de quinientos dólares, la niña era el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania con respecto al agua, aunque debía admitir que me había divertido en grande viendo cómo se reía y chapoteaba con la espuma de la bañera. Al buscar su maleta me di cuenta que toda la ropa que tenía era de segunda mano, remendada, desteñida, con algunos agujeros o dos veces más grande de su talla, tendríamos que ir de compras urgentemente, en mi mente estaba todo planeado, el día siguiente seria día completo de compras, tendría que llamar a mi asistente para informarle que cancelara todas mis obligaciones y las pospusiera para la siguiente semana, tendría que remodelar el cuarto de invitados para hacer la habitación de Emma, tendría que hablar con mi hermana Zelena, ella era la directora de la escuela primaria y el jardín de infantes al cual tendría que mandar a Emma, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, eran seis meces de prueba, no podría fallar, Emma necesitaba de alguien que la quiera en su familia, y esa era yo. Si, posiblemente tendría que llevarla a la alcaldía muchas veces por no tener niñera con quien dejarla, pero tal vez así nos uniríamos más la una con la otra, era posible que mi trabajo absorbiera casi todo mi tiempo pero con y por ella, todo valía.


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo de EMMA MILLS, LA HIJA DE LA ALCALDESA, desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Emma y sus reacciones al ver que hace Regina por ella. disfrútenlo y comenten que les pareció.**

POV EMMA:

La señora Regina era muy buena, el baño que me dio era muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada, en general, los otros padres de acogida me dejaban sola hasta que se daban cuanta que el agua ya estaba fría, pero ella fue diferente, me ayudó a entrar en la bañera llena de agua y espuma, me talló el cuerpo con cuidado e incluso me hizo cosquillas, cuando me lavó el cabello hizo diferentes peinados con la espuma y me dejó jugar un poquito con el agua enjabonada, hasta que la mojé un poco, lo extraño es que no se molestó ni me regañó como lo esperaba, al salir me envolvió con una mullida y suave toalla de color violeta, me gusta mucho ese color, no soporto el color rosa, es muy femenino y muy cursi para mí, me ayudó a vestirme con una playera que tenía una imagen algo rara, no recuerdo que era porque ya estaba muy vieja, me puso un jean que tenía que hacerle tres doblados a las piernas par que me quedara y me ayudó a calzarme unas viejas zapatillas que la directora del ultimo orfanato donde había estado me había regalado, ¿pueden creer que existe algo llamado secador de pelo que hace mucho ruido? Me dejó el pelo seco en un santiamén y lo cepilló hasta formar unos bucles que me encantaron

-bien, ahora, que te parece si vamos por un bocadillo, después del baño debes volver a tener hambre-la verdad es que si tenía hambre, cuando me divertía mi estómago parecía agrandarse y rugía como un león dentro de mi pansa. La cocina ya la había visto pero no me dejaba de sorprender, es que era enorme, en verdad gigantesca, podía alimentar a todo un ejército con todo lo que había en la nevera y fácilmente podrían caber más de mil personas, aunque la señora Regina dijo que tantos no podrían entrar en un mismo cuarto, a menos que fuese un salón de fiestas, que era mucho más grande. Los bocadillos de manzana fueron increíblemente deliciosos, incluso me prometió enseñármelo a hacer, aunque si éramos sinceras entre ambas, muchas veces fui un peligro en la cocina, o eso dijeron las primeras familias que me tuvieron en su casa, cuando le dije eso su risa me llenó de alegría, gracias a mi súper poder se saber quién decía mentiras y quien la verdad, supe que ella estaba feliz de tenerme, tal vez esta era mi oportunidad de encontrar una familia, alguien que me quisiera por como soy y no quisiera una princesita perfecta que cantar con los pajarillos y no se divirtiera, como las demás familias. La tarde de ese día fue grandiosa, la señora Regina y yo fuimos a una vieja tienda de películas y me compró todas las películas de Disney que encontró, y también unas de comedia y animadas como una que se llamaba "monster inc." que se traba de unos monstros que se encariñaban de una pequeña niña, fue muy divertido ver esas películas mientras comíamos palomitas de maíz y chocolate caliente en el cómodo y mullido sofá de su sala, pero como todo lo bueno, terminó rápido para mi gusto, ya era hora de dormir, pero con toda el azúcar que había ingerido me era imposible, creo que fue la noche del demonio para la pobre mujer tratando de que me metiera a la cama, hasta que me dio una taza de algo que dijo que era un té, creo que era tila, o algo así, luego de eso no recuerdo cuanto tiempo dormí, pero cuando desperté al día siguiente, ella estaba eligiendo la ropa que me pondría para salir, con cada prenda que tomaba en sus manos hacia un gesto de desagrado o asco

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-le pregunté mientras veía como botaba unos pantalones de algodón negros a un bote de basura

-tendremos que salir a comprarte ropa nueva, y de tu talla-me dijo luego de vestirme con una camisa gris y los mismo jeans del día anterior con las botas que siempre usaba para las salidas. El desayuno fue realmente enorme, se había dejado la piel en hacer de todo, en la mesa del comedor había una gran plato de tortitas con miel, una jarra de leche caliente, una de jugo de naranja, un cuenco lleno de muffins, que por el rico aroma eran de manzana, huevos revueltos y tocino recién hecho, no quería seguir viendo parecía un sueño-¿y qué esperas?-me preguntó sentándome en una silla en la que había puesto un cojín para hacerlo más alto-¿por dónde quieres empezar?-creí que iba a reventar si daba otra mordida a esas ricas tortitas de manzana, en menos de una hora me había zampado un plato entero de tortitas, cuatro muffins, tres huevos revueltos, tres tiras de tocino, dos vasos de leche y uno de jugo-cielo, ¿Dónde te cabe tanta comida?-me preguntó limpiándome la mejilla con un paño-creo que tienes dos estómagos con todo lo que has comido, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, significa que tan mala cocinera no soy-me hizo gracia ese comentario ya que desde el día anterior sabía que era una chef profesional. Me ayudó a lavarme los dientes y nos fuimos al centro del pueblo, donde estaban los locales principales de venta, su auto me daba algo de desconfianza, parecía uno de esos que veía en las películas donde hacían funerales y llevaban a los muertos en esos carros largos y negros, el de la señora Regina era de ese aspecto pero no tan largo, aunque lo divertido fue sentarme en el asiento delantero y estar cantando canciones de la radio con ella.

Ese fu el día mas tedioso de mis largos cinco años, habíamos pasado por cinco locales de ropa y me había hecho probarme infinidades de playeras de manga corta, larga, tres cuarto, con tirantes, sin ellos, con bolados, lentejuelas, brillos, estampados y hologramas, pantalones largos cortos holgados, de muchos colores, jeans, de algodón, de lycra, de tela, de gala, diferentes chaquetas y sudaderas de diferentes telas y diseños, con los zapatos, las calcetas, los guantes, bufandas y gorros fue mucho más fácil ya que solo me probé un modelo de cada cual y ella eligió los de mi tamaño y el color que podría hacer un conjunto o hacer juego con la ropa que llevaría en cada ocasión de salida, por ultimo fueron los piyamas, me dejó elegirlos a mí, había escogido con los vengadores, uno con forma de Superman, el hombre araña, batichica, la mujer maravilla, por lo general me gustaba los súper héroes de los comics, aunque aún no sabía leerlos, sabia sus nombre por las películas, aunque me aburrí como el demonio me gustó mucho que gastara tanto dinero en alguien que no fuese de su familia, solo en mí, me agradaba saber que aunque sea, alguien no me criticaba o hacia comentarios ácidos sobre tener a una carga de niña como yo. Luego de comprar la ropa y ordenar a los empleados de las tiendas que la enviaran a la calle mifflin casa 108, nos dirigimos a la mueblería, eligió una cama de roble laqueada de color violeta suave, me encantaba ese color, y me gustó más la cama por sus largas patas y la escalera que le daba un toque aventurero, lo que me desagradó fue que la señora Regina sugiriera que le pusieran protección como una barandilla, no era una bebé, podía dormir perfectamente sin caerme, también escogió un pequeño pupitre que era perfecto para mi estatura, aunque no sabía para que lo necesitaría, el closet que vi era sumamente grande, seguramente podría ocultar a un elefante ahí y nadie se daría cuenta, tenía cuatro puertas y tres estanterías internas, con cuatro cajones, la señora dijo que podíamos pintarlo juntas, aunque seguramente acabaríamos llenas de pintura. La última parada fue la juguetería donde casi me desmayo viendo tantos peluches, juegos de mesa, rompecabezas, autos, soldaditos, pistolas de juguete, espadas, escudos, cascos, incluso había un sector de libros de cuentos y juguetes musicales, no me soltaba la mano pero si por mí fuera ya hubiese salido huyendo de ahí, tenía mucho miedo

-muy bien, Emma elige lo que quieras-las piernas me temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin poder controlarlas, no quería que la señora me viera llorar y me regañara por pasar una vergüenza en público como las otras mamás que había tenido antes-cariño, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo?-su mano cálida me tocaba la frente y la mejilla mientras me tomaba en brazos

-Regina Mills, que sorpresa-el hombre que la había llamado era algo gordo y un poco calvo, tenía los ojos negros, muy negros, nariz algo ganchuda y labios finos, era bastante feíto para mí, tenía puestos una camisa negra y un chaleco blanco que no le abrochaba por su gran pansa, sus pantalones estirados y planchados de color marrón acompañaban a un par de zapatos algo graciosos de punta circular negros-¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre niña?

-Leopold White, como no, siempre haciendo comentarios poco agraciados, aun sigues teniendo la única juguetería de Storybrook, pero aun no sabes tratar con niños que no sean tuyos-parecían ser grandes amigos cuando reían juntos-no sé qué pasó, estaba bien, debe estar cansada, vamos Emma, dile hora al señor White-trataba de secarme las lágrimas y saludar al mismo tiempo, pero era algo difícil si lo quería hacer con la misma mano

-mucho gusto Emma, soy Leopold, pero mis amigos me llaman Leo, ¿y qué haces con la terrible bruja Regina? ¿Qué torturas te hizo para que lloraras en mi juguetería?-preguntó quitándome de los brazos de la señora

-oye, que no soy bruja, deja de decir esas cosas de mí o despediré a tu esposa-el señor se acercó a mi oído y cubrió su boca con su mano y en tono muy bajito me dijo

-¿ves por qué es una bruja? Es la mujer más gruñona del pueblo, así que no la hagas enojar-como si no hubiese dicho nada me bajó al piso y se puso a charlar con ella-y bien ¿Qué juguetes quieren comprar?-aburrida de su charla de adultos me fui a explorar solita, no me iba a perder si me quedaba dentro del local


	3. Chapter 3

**aqui les traigo otro cap de EMMA MILLS, LA HIJA DE LA ALCALDESA, es un poco largo pero la inspiración me ganó, dentro de poco subiré el siguiente cap de NUESTRO REINO, NUESTRO MUNDO, donde se descubrirá quien torturó a Emma y por qué**

POV REGINA:

Solo había pasado cinco segundos cuando perdí de vista a la pequeña traviesa de Emma, mi respiración me estaba fallando, el corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, la busqué con ayuda de mi amigo Leo, me estaba desesperando cuando él me llamó, me hizo una seña para que me acercara a su paradero y con el dedo índice sobre los labios me dijo que no hiciera ruido, ahí estaba, en la sección de peluches, abrazada a un enorme oso de felpa blanco que era del mismo tamaño que su cuerpecito, de orejas grande y mullidas, de ojos verdes, y patas gruesas y acolchonadas, me encantó ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiese encontrado a un entrañable amigo de toda la vida, pero de un momento a otro, su cara se ensombreció y lo dejó en la estantería, como si no lo mereciera, sus ojos se apagaron y con una caricia se despidió de él yéndose por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la nuestra

-creo entender a nuestra amiguita-me dijo Leopold-Regina, respóndeme algo ¿la has adoptado?

-no, aún estamos en transición-le dije apenada-me la trajeron ayer, y aún faltan seis meces para pasar la prueba-su gesto de Sherlock Holmes me hacía bastante gracia si me ponía en el modo cómico, con su mano derecha sobre la cadera y su mano izquierda sosteniéndose la barbilla-¿y que conclusión ha sacado de eso, "detective White"?

-elemental mi querida Regina, con las pistas que he recolectado he podido analizar la situación sentimental de la sospechosa-dijo dramáticamente interpretando al detective de ficción que leíamos de niños-una pequeña de cinco años que ha sido adoptada posiblemente muchas veces antes de llegar a tu puerta, tiene miedo de elegir algo que cree que es caro para su pequeño bolsillo y que te enfades con ella y n quieras tenerla más en tu vida-quise golpearme yo misma, ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Er muy obvio, Emma había tenido innumerables familias decepcionantes que le había hecho creer una cosa para luego romperle la burbuja de sueños y deseos. Me aproximé a donde estaba el oso que tanto le había gustado a Emma y lo cogí-vaya, la bruja sin alma se ablandó por una niña, habrá que hacer un monumento a la pequeñaja-ya me estaba dando un tic nervioso de tonta escuchar la palabra "bruja", admito que no era una hada que le concedía a todos y que tenía un temperamento algo volátil, pero no era tan mala como muchos decían, aunque siendo sincera, me importaba un comino lo que los demás dijeran-estoy seguro que no solo compraras ese oso

-elemental, querido Leopold, una niña necesita más juguetes que un simple oso de felpa-le dije burlándome de él. En el trayecto de encontrar de nuevo a Emma descubrí nuevas cosas de ella, le gustaban los dos lados, tanto los autos como los osos y libros de cuentos, no me permitió comprar ninguna muñeca o juguetes de niña, decía que los detestaba y que no quería saber nada de ellos, me hizo gracia ya que era algo paradójico, aunque sus gustos no tenían nada que criticar, apenas era una niña pero tenía bien definido lo que quería, no le gustaban los juegos individuales, era bastante razonable, a ningún niño le gusta estar solo cuando juega, los rompecabezas grandes le fascinaban e incluso tuve que comprar más de tres juegos de química ya que le gustaba experimentar, pero lo que más me gustó del recorrido en la juguetería fue la cara del pobre Leopold al ver cuantos carros estábamos llevando llenos hasta el tope de juguetes y juegos para pasar el tiempo y si pasábamos la prueba, los años, Emma parecía estar en el paraíso ya que no se quedaba quieta un solo segundo, me encargaría todos los días de verla así de feliz, no permitirá que nadie ni nada la pusiera triste o desanimada de nuevo. Una vez ya hechas todas las compras nos dirigimos a Granni's, el restaurante más popular del pueblo, el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha impregnaba todo el ambiente-a que ya te entró hambre-le dije medio en broma a la pequeña que tenía cogida de la mano mientras veía a su alrededor con ojos brillosos y curiosos-aunque con todo lo que comiste en el desayuno dudo que tengas hambre-como si hubiese dicho una ofensa se soltó de repente de mi mano-Emma, compórtate-era muy tierna en ese momento con sus bracitos cruzados y sus cachetes inflados de aire-vamos Emma, si te portas bien puede que te compre un helado como postre-me arrepentiré enormemente de ese día, no sé dónde le cabía tanta comida, parecía que tuviese e estomago de mi hermana con todo lo que había ordenado, además lo tan poco sano, se comió tres hamburguesas completas con lechuga, tomate, queso fundido y jamón además de todo el aderezo que le puso, acompañado con tres platos enteros de papas fritas y dos batidos de chocolate, sinceramente empezaba a dudar si no tena la lombriz solitaria en su estómago o si tenía una bolsa extra en sus pulmones

-abuelita, come mucho ¿no crees?-conocía esa voz dulce y tímida, ahí estaba detrás de su abuela, una pequeña de la edad de Emma, de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos de color cambiante a veces grises otras veces verdes era toda una atracción en ella, siempre estaba sonriendo de manera misteriosa, muchos le decíamos roja, aunque su nombre era Ruby, ya que portaba consigo una capa con capucha que le había hecho su abuela antes de que sus padre murieran, y no se la quitaba un para dormir, es día estaba vestida con una playera mangas largas de color celeste con una pequeña mariposa rosada en el frente, unos jeans negros que le quedaban algo largos por la vuelta que les dio a las piernas y unas zapatillas tenis rojas

-hola señorita Lucas, ¿ayudando a su abuela en el trabajo?-la pequeña escondida tras las piernas de Grannni, (la mujer más anciana del pueblo y también la tutora y abuela de Ruby) asintió mientras le clavaba la mirada a Emma

-¿Quién es ella, Gina?-muchos niños aun me decían Gina, como mi hermana mayor

-es Emma-al ver a una chiquilla de su edad que aún no había conocido la curiosidad el ganó y salió de su escondite

-¿puede jugar conmigo?-fantástico, ahora tenía dos pares de ojitos de cachorritos en mi contra, peor era mejor que Emma empezara a hacer amiguitos para que no se sintiera cohibida en el comienzo de clases

-Ruby, no molestes a la alcaldesa y a su hija-creo que fue una palabra bastante fuerte para mí y la pequeñaja que tenía a mi cuidado porque ambas nos ahogamos, si era cierto que ya la quería como hija, pero aun no habíamos pasado la prueba, tendríamos que esperar esos agobiantes e interminables seis meces…a menos que…pudiese mover algunos hilillos y resolverlo más rápido

-¿soy tu hija?-no podía decirle que no, pero ¿y si le decía que sí y no podíamos estar juntas?, no, no podía permitirlo, haría lo que fuese necesario para evitarlo

-claro Emma, por eso estas aquí-como si un imán la hubiese impulsado hacia mí se pegó como una lapa y me rodeó fuertemente con sus pequeños bracitos

-prométeme que no me dejarás-si hubiesen visto esos ojitos suplicantes, se le habría partido el alma, se podía ver en ellos, miedo, desesperación, ilusión, esperanza, un grito de auxilio de una niñita que nada más nacer, le había tocado una vida de mierda-promételo, por favor-le besé la coronilla y le acaricié el pelo para calmarla

-te lo prometo, Emma, palabra de alcaldesa-antes de que pudiese decir algo más una mano huesuda se posó en mi hombro causándome un casi infarto, al ver a mi espalda me encontré con una mujer de cabellera pelirroja y acairelada, piel pálida y ojos verdes, era media cabeza más alta que yo y vestía en ese momento una camisa básica de mangas tres cuartas blanca con una chaqueta verde agua, unos pantalones de lycra negros brillosos y un par de zapatos de cuero negro y tacón aguja

-Así debes tener la conciencia, hermanita-Zelena tenía una sonrisa ladina y burlesca mientras tomaba del plato de Emma una papa

-oye, eso es mío-otra vez estaba ese tierno pucherito que hacia cuando se enojaba

-¿no nos vas a presentar, Gina?-era hora de mi venganza por el susto que me había llevado

-claro, Zelena, mi hermana, te presento a tu sobrina, Emma-fue muy divertido ver sus ojos abriéndose como platos y ahogándose con el jugo que me había quitado-Emma, Zelena te dará clases la semana entrante en la escuela-el color de la cara se la había ido por completo, parecía que había visto un fantasma

-¿sobrina?-fue lo único que pudo articular

-sí, sobrina-le dije con una sonrisa idéntica a la que ella me había dedicado momentos atrás-Emma cariño, los grandes tenemos que hablar cosas aburridas, ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con Ruby?

-sí, mami-el corazón me dio un terrible vuelco al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Emma

-pero no te alejes mucho-ahora la que seguramente estaba pálida era yo, me había dicho "mami" definitivamente, esa tarde misma tendría que hablar con la asistenta social para adelantar el papeleo

-¿Cómo que sobrina? Regina Mills, me debes una gran explicación, no entiendo nada-Zelena parecía estar algo molesta pero también sorprendida-¿Cuándo la adoptaste? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué nunc ame dijiste que querías ser madre? Te hubiese ayudado sin duda-desde que nuestro padres habían muerto nos unimos más en la vida, Zelena era la primera en saber todos mis pesares y la única que me podía dar consejos sin recibir comentarios sarcásticos o negativos

-hace un mes me denegaron la posibilidad, pero, ayer me la dieron-le conté toda la historia de Emma y el sistema de adopción y mis futuros planes para anular los seis meces de prueba y poder poner mi apellido a la niña-vaya, cielo, ¿no estarás precipitando las cosas?

-no, es mi decisión, si te gusta bien, y sino apártate de mi camino-era la primera vez que le habla a mi hermana de esa manera tan fría-me necesita y yo la necesito, si la puedes anotar en tu clase te lo agradeceré, sino, tendremos que viajar todos los días a Boston-de una carpeta que no sé de donde salió o si la traía consigo antes, me extendió un formulario de datos escolares y una lista de materiales que tenía que conseguir para las clases

-tráeme el certificado firmado mañana y tendrá un lugar en mi clase-me dijo despidiéndose, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró y me encaró-por cierto, no tendrá beneficios en clases solo por ser mi sobrina, tendrá que esforzarse como todos sus compañeros-asentí sin emitir palabra alguna.

En la tarde, sin preámbulos ni excusas cité a la señorita Fisher a mi casa, teníamos que zanjar el tema de una vez por toda, y si no funcionaban mis planes, por lo menos lo habría intentado. Eran las cuatro en punto cuando el timbre de la entrada, Emma eufórica de saber quién era fue como un rayo a abrir, desde la cocina pude escuchar el grito de alegría de mi pequeña

-¡Leisy!-la risa sincera de la trabajadora me dijo que la conocía como una hermana menor-pasa, pasa, mami está en la cocina-era una anfitriona realmente tierna y dulce, sería mejor no hacerla esperar así que aparecí en la sala de estar mienta la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales mientras Emma y yo nos sentábamos juntas en el sillón de tres cuerpos que se encontraba de frente a ella

-se ven muy bien juntas, si siguen así podrán ser una verdadera familia luego de la prueba-me dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-de eso le quería hablar, señorita Fisher, quiero adoptar a Emma inmediatamente y no estoy dispuesta a esperar más tiempo-su rostro era pura poesía, estaba atónita, sorprendida a la vez de feliz

-disculpe señora Mills, pero así son las reglas, yo no…-antes de que pudiese terminar a frase estampé furiosamente sobre la mesa ratona que nos separaba un fajo de billetes sumamente ancho, que en total eran diez mil dólares en cien-esto podría costarme mi trabajo

-eso lo se señorita Fisher, por eso tengo una propuesta que hacerle-se puso lo más recta que pudo preparada para escucharme-si usted me da el poder de adoptar a Emma esta misma semana, yo estoy dispuesta a pagarle el doble de lo que ve frente a usted-quiso decir algo en contra pero con una seña de mi mano se limitó a guardar silencio-¿usted quiere a Emma?-asintió mansamente-por eso le gustaría que encontrara ya una familia ¿no es así?-volvió a asentir-sé que esto pondrá en juego su trabajo, pero sé que su sueldo es mucho menor que el que debería, dos mil quinientos dólares, ¿me equivoco?-su boca parecía querer tocar el piso-bien, yo le ofrezco que sea la niñera de Emma a cambio de un sueldo el triple de alto, una habitación en esta casa a cambio de esos papeles y que dimita de su pobre y agotador trabajo, sería una oferta irrepetible y seguramente no encontrará otro empleo si la despiden

-vamos, Leisy, acepta, podríamos estar siempre juntas cuando mami esté trabajando-la mirada de cachorrito mojado de la chiquilla podía derretir el corazón más duro y la chica que la había traído a mi casa, no era la excepción

-¿me promete estabilidad en este empleo que me ofrece?-me preguntó tendiéndome un papel el cual tenía que firmar para consolidar la orden de adopción, meta alcanzada, Emma ya era parte de mi familia, al ver mi firma al lado de su nombre saltó de felicidad gritando de emoción gritando a todo pulmón "tengo una mamá de verdad" creía que se quedaría afónica de tanto gritar

-¿Cuánta azúcar ingirió?-me preguntó riendo de la actitud alocada de la niña

-creo que…medio kilo si le sumamos los tres chocolate y los dos platos de tortitas en la merienda-se quedó a conversar los términos próximo trabajo y decidimos que trasladaríamos sus cosas al día siguiente luego de que dimitiera y entregara los papeles al estado


	4. Chapter 4

EMMA MILLS, HIJA DE LA ALCALDESA cap. 4

POV EMMA:

Era el mejor día de mi vida, por fin tenía una familia y una mamá que me quería, me había comprado un montón de cosas, juguetes, ropa y hasta una cama para mi solita, era increíble, aunque mami me dijo que no podía saltar en ella porque se rompería y me podía lastimar, el closet fue algo difícil de armar, mami tuvo que leer las instrucciones muchas veces para saber dónde iba cada cosa, era algo raro porque cuando lo vimos en la mueblería ya estaba armado.

Fue muy gracioso verla discutir y pelear con las puertas y dando un chillido muy fuerte al ver una araña entre las tablas, en serio fue muy cómico, la vi salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque no sé qué significa, pero lo he escuchado muchas veces.

Tuvimos que esperar a que un experto viniera al día siguiente para poder montarlo, era un señor bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo medio corto y ondulado, era castaño claro, se parecía al color de la miel, era algo bronceado y de sonrisa bonita, sus ojos eran muy brillantes y de color celeste. Tenía un overol de piernas largas y mangas cortas y unas botas marrones grandes, que parecían de esas que usaban los bomberos

-buenas tardes señorita-me dijo cuándo le abrí la puerta

-hola-quise decir algo más, pero mami me regañó por abril la puerta a un extraño sin llamarla

-buenos días, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-mami era muy seria con la gente que no conocía

-usted es la señora Mills, ¿verdad?

-así es, ¿y usted quién es?-le preguntó con un gesto desconfiado

-Robin de Locksey, para servirle, señora, de la mueblería, usted solicitó un empleado para montar un closet que compró-mami tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, quizás se estaba enfermando, aunque yo de eso se muy poquito. Al final siempre dije que los adultos son raros, y tal vez tenga razón.

-sí, si…por favor, pase…le indicaré el camino-ambos se dirigieron a la planta alta, algo me decía que se estaban enamorando a primera vista, como en las películas que mami y yo veíamos antes de acostarme a dormir.

No me agradaba para nada que ese señor quisiera a mi mami, no, yo era lo única que tenía espacio en su corazón, o eso me dijo antes de darme un beso de buenas noches en la noche anterior, no lo podía aceptar, a mis cinco largos años ya sabía cómo eran los adultos con esa cosa rara del amor, muchas mamás que me habían tenido en su casa estaban solas, pero cuando se juntaban y se enamoraban, decían que éramos demasiados y me devolvían.

Sentía algo raro dentro de mi barriga, no me gustaba sentir eso, era como si tuviese una gotera que estaba todo el tiempo tamborileando en el fondo de mi estómago, sabía que no era hambre porque ese era un ruido diferente, como un león rugiendo dentro de mí.

Se estaban demorando demasiado allá arriba, me preguntaba que estarían haciendo en mi cuarto, wow, sonaba extraño "mi cuarto" pero me gustaba, subí las escaleras encontrándome con una rara y extraña escena, el señor Robin y mi mami estaban riéndose juntos mientras se tomaban de la mano como si hubiesen sido amigos desde siempre

-lo siento Regina-el señor Robin estaba colorado como si hubiese estado todo el día en el sol

-no te preocupes Robin, fue mi culpa-pude ver que el closet ya estaba montado y armado, y seguía viéndose gigantesco

-muy bien, si necesitas algo más llámame-poniéndose una gorra de baseball le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a mami y se dirigió a la puerta-hasta pronto señorita-me dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

No sé qué hora era cuando llegó Leisy, pero ya había oscurecido y mami estaba preparando la cena, me ponía muy feliz que Leisy se viniera a vivir conmigo, era una gran hermana mayor, me había cuidado desde que tenía memoria y siempre se ponía triste cuando me devolvían al sistema.

La noche fue algo más tranquila, aunque no pude dormir por la tormenta que se vino encima de nosotros, siempre le tuve miedo a los truenos y rayos, me daban terror. Aun no sabía cuál era la habitación de Leisy porque no la había visto en su cuarto ya que me mami me mandó a dormir primero que ellas. Me escabullí de las sabanas y con mi caballo de peluche fui corriendo a la habitación de mami, tenía la puerta entreabierta y la luz de la mesilla de luz encendida, estaba sentada en la cama y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo con unas anteojos de bordes grandes y gruesos de color negros y sostenía uno libro grueso.

Tenía mucho miedo de hacerla enojar, tal vez había sido una mala idea molestar en su alcoba, pero antes de que pudiese volver por donde había venido un trueno resonó en toda la casa haciéndome pegar un grito del demonio

-¿Emma?-traté de esconderme detrás de la pared pero ella siguió insistiendo-cariño, entra, no tengas miedo-debía verme ridícula con mi peluche bajo el brazo, descalza y con un piyama de dos piezas asemejándose al traje del hombre araña-¿no puedes dormir?-negué avergonzada de que me descubriera, ya era una niña grande y no podía seguir teniendo miedo a las tormentas.

Estar en sus brazos era algo muy reconfortante, me sentía segura y protegida, algo que nunca antes había sentido, mami se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras tarareaba una canción y escuchaba el latido de su corazón en mi oreja pegada a su pecho, sonaba como un tambor.

No sé cuándo me quedé dormida, pero en la mañana el sol me pega de frente en la cara, trato de taparme los ojos con el brazo y seguir durmiendo, siento algo extraño, frio, húmedo e incómodo, oh no, no de nuevo, me quito las sabanas de encima y mis dudas son confirmadas, un charco de color amarillo rodea mis piernas y mi piyama mojado, veo a mi lado, mami aún está dormida, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de que tuve un accidente, siento que se mueve, no, no, no, tengo que salir de aquí, pienso a mis adentros, se despierta de golpe al sentir la humedad en su mano

-Emma, ¿Qué pasó?-trataba de acercarse a mí, no quería que me castigara, muchas familias me golpeaban al ver que había mojado la cama, no quería sentirlo de nuevo-tranquila cariño, no es nada-quise retroceder pero en un movimiento rodé hacia el piso dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el dolor punzante en la parte trasera me hace romper en llanto, me duele mucho. En poco tiempo me veo en sus brazos mientras me acaricia donde me golpeé-shhhh, shhhh, ya, ya-es la primera vez que no escucho gritos o las burlas de un padre, tal vez ella sea mucho más diferente de los demás-tranquila, solo fue un pequeño accidente, no pasa nada-luego de darme un baño con mucha espuma me ayuda a vestirme con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y unos tenis negros, mientras ella se viste con un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas, con unas medias largas y unos zapatos altos, no sé cómo que puede caminar tan fácilmente con ellos.

Juntas bajamos a la cocina donde Leisy ya está sentada en la mesa con una taza de café caliente entre manos, al vernos nos dedica un saludo de buenos días que mamá le responde de forma educada

-¿Qué te pasa, Emma?-no quiero hablar del vergonzoso despertar que tuve-nos has tocado tu desayuno-mami me puso la mano en la frente, nunca entenderé a los adultos cuando hacen eso

-no tengo hambre-le dije jugando con el tenedor

-bueno, tal vez tengamos que llevarte al doctor para ver si no te enfermaste-créanme, que ese es el truco más bajo que puede usar una mamá para asustarnos, en un santiamén creo que comí el doble de lo normal, y eso que mami dice que como demasiado, con la mano en el pecho se hace como que se ha asustado mucho, lo sé, mi súper poder me dice que no es de verdad ese gesto-creí que tendría que llamar a la clínica para pedir una cita

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Emma?-no quiero hacer comentarios

-tuvimos un pequeño accidente al despertar-Leisy me clava la mirada sorprendida, no me gusta que me vean de esa forma-pero todo está bien, ¿no es así, mi pequeña?

-¿tendremos que volver al os pañales, Emma? creí que ya lo habías superado-le dijo la señorita Fisher medio en broma medio enserio


	5. Chapter 5

**lamento la tardanza en subir este cap. pero últimamente he tenido asuntos pendientes personales que arreglar, espero que les guste, tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo para ustedes.**

POV REGINA:

Lo que sucedió a continuación, ese día, me dejó completamente atónita, nunca esperé esa reacción de una niñita de cinco años, parecía como su una bomba hubiese hecho explosión en su interior, golpeó sus pequeños puños contra la mesa y se levantó en la silla encarando a la señorita Fisher.

-¡claro que no!-sus ojos antes verdes aguamarina estaban completamente negros-¡no voy a volver a usarlos!-trate de tomarla de los hombros pero de un brusco movimiento se volvió y me clavó la mirada empuñando un tenedor-¡no me toques!-esa no era mi niña, no estaba la calidez y la chispa de travesuras en sus ojos, eran negros como el carbón y fríos cual hielo, algo le había sucedido que la hizo cambiar de esa manera al escuchar sobre los pañales, la señorita Fiches se levantó de su asiento y la intentó inmovilizar, pero era casi imposible, su fuerza había incrementado y sus pequeños brazos no paraban de dar brazadas y manotazos a su alrededor, hasta que sin pensármelo dos veces la tomé como pude del brazo y le asesté una nalgada, juro por la memoria de mis padres que jamás le puse la mano encima a un niño, pero, momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, solo pasaron unos ínfimos segundos que me vio con sus ojitos normales otra vez verdes, sorprendida y se desvaneció en los brazos de su niñera, nunca antes había visto a un niño reaccionar de esa manera, sin perder el tiempo la llevé a su cuarto y le pedí a Leisy que le tomara la temperatura mientras yo iba a mi despacho a coger el teléfono y llamaba a Víctor While, un médico del hospital de Storybrook y gran amigo mío, muchas veces fui a su consulta cada vez que sentía que algo no iba bien conmigo misma. Solo tardó diez minutos en llegar, Víctor era un hombre de casi cuarenta años, delgado de tez blanquecina, alto, un metro con setenta y cinco, de cabello corto, y arremolinado, castaño claro, ojos castaños con bordes verdes, algo raro pero atractivo en un hombre, labios finos y rosados que siempre estaban en una sonrisa para cualquier paciente que atendiera, ese día estaba vestido con un traje de sastre de camisa verde agua y un conjunto de saco y pantalones de pana y zapatos de punta de metal, no quiero decir que era un guapetón, pero, era galán, lástima que era un salido, aunque buen pediatra, aunque si hubiese sabido que sucedería esa misma mañana, no lo hubiese llamado, pobre hombre.

Emma ya se había despertado de nuevo, parecía desorientada y mareada, tal vez la ingesta demasiado rápida le había dado un subidón de azúcar, la señorita Fisher sostenía un termómetro infantil mientras verificaba los números digitales que se mostraban en el pequeño contador.

-temperatura normal, señora Mills-al ver a Víctor, Emma intentó bajarse de la cama y escapar, la señorita Fisher pudo agarrarla al vuelo, por los pelos, sus ojos volvieron a cambar, eran del mas cristalino celeste que nunca antes había visto en mi vida.

-Frankenstein- Víctor se quedó de piedra y con la boca desencajada de la sorpresa, ¿de qué estaba hablando esta pequeña?, su mirada aun de ese extraño color, se me clavó como si hubiese sido una filosa y peligrosa flecha -la reina malvada-eso era insólito, ¿me estaba llamando como un personaje de cuentos de hadas?, debía replantearme seriamente dejarla ver tantas películas de Disney.

Su siguiente movimiento nos dejó a todo congelados, y es que, ¿Cómo una niña de tan solo cinco años de edad puede ser tan rápida, esquivar a tres adultos competentes, y dejarlos encerrados por fuera en una habitación?, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma, estaba un poquito orgullosa de su destreza y agilidad, pero a la vez enfurecida, cuando la tuviera entre mis manos le daría las nalgadas de su vida.

A decir verdad, estar en un cuarto infantil atrapada con el claustrofóbico Víctor y la callada señorita Fisher no ayudaba mucho, hasta que recordé que tenía el teléfono inalámbrico conmigo, el problema era a quien llamar, Eva, ya debía estar en la alcaldía, Robín, no, seguramente se reiría, y no estaba de humor para que me tomaran a broma, solo se me ocurrió una sola persona, que lamentablemente no se dejaría de reír por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero era la única que guardaría este vergonzoso secreto. Con pesar marqué el número y esperé paciente a que cogiera el móvil.

-Zelena, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-en serio, esta mujer nunca veía la pantalla de su celular.

-Zelena, soy Regina.

-Gina, que extraño que me llames a esta hora, las clases empiezan mañana, no hoy.

-ya lo sé, necesito tu ayuda-esto era lo más vergonzoso que me había sucedido.

-sí, dime-no la podía ver, pero seguramente tenía esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-me quedé encerrada, en el cuarto de Emma-tal como lo predije, se escuchó una fuerte y estridente carcajada del otro lado de la línea-¿vas a seguir riéndote o me vas a ayudar?

-Lo siento, lo siento-todavía seguía recuperando el aire-¿puedes explicarme, como es que una mujer adulta de treinta años se quedó encerrada en el cuarto de su hija?

-te lo digo cuando vengas a ayudarme-ya me quedaba muy poca paciencia, no sabía si llorar o reír con esta situación, es decir, yo encerrada, con un médico que le tenía miedo al encierro y una niñera que prácticamente se había quedado muda y con mi hija seguramente recorriendo Storybrook sola-la llave de repuesto está donde siempre, te veo aquí en diez minutos-sin esperar que se despidiera o respondiera corté y casi estrello el aparataje contra la pared.

La verdad, nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de ver a mi hermana reírse a carcajadas luego de abrirnos la puerta del cuarto que nos tenía cautivos.

-esta será una gran historia para contarle a tus nieto alguna vez-si las miradas matasen, yo habría ido a prisión por homicidio intrafamiliar, y les soy sincera, el naranja de los uniformes en prisión no me quedan, no me sienta nada bien.

-ahora hay que pensar donde iría esa niña-estuvimos más de media hora buscándola por todo el pueblo, ya estaba empezando a desesperarme, no había ni rastros de ella, cuando la vi, una melena dorada acairelada, era una pequeña que estaba sentada en una banca en la plaza central, junto a un hombre que conocía muy bien, y una pequeña niña de cabello negro azabache recogido en una coleta de caballo, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pequeña insolente, y yo preocupada y con el corazón en la garganta, pero, no podía culparla, conocía muy bien al señor Gold, el anciano del pueblo, era querido por todos, muchas veces lo había visto con su pequeña pupila, la misma niña que estaba a su lado riendo al igual que Emma.

No quería interrumpir ese precioso momento para mi niña, pero también tenía un increíble impulso de tomarla del brazo y nalguearla hasta que me doliera la mano, pero no me creía capaz.

-entonces, ella es su hija ¿cierto?-¿de que estaría hablando mi pequeña sabandija escurridiza?

-así es Emma, su madre está en el hospital esperándola-me moría de curiosidad por saber de qué estarían parloteando.

-sí, y cuando despierte podremos ser una familia feliz al fin-esa vocecita tan dulce y aguda era de Lily, la reconocía muy bien.

-vaya, que genial, ¿pero cómo haremos para que todos los demás se den cuenta?-parecía que los tres estaban planeando algo bastante grande, pero no sabía que era, tampoco era de mi incumbencia y era de mala educación inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me involucraran, o eso me habían enseñado mis padres.

-solo hay que tener una muestra de amor verdadero-ese hombre tendría que cuidar muy bien sus palabras y dejar de llenarles la cabeza de ideas estúpidas y demasiado infantiles.

-¿Cómo en las películas?-genial, ya le estaba inculcando ideas raras y tontas a dos niñas de cinco años.

-así es, Emma, pero hay diferentes clases de amor verdadero-le explicaba el señor Gold-como el que tiene tu madre por ti, o yo por Lily, a pesar de que no sea mi hija-la cabecita de mi pequeña asentía, pero por su postura gacha parecía no estar segura.

-pero usted ya tiene otro hijo, ¿no es cierto?-el único ojito de Emma, visible para mi vista, brilloso y de un verde realmente intenso le digirió una mirada llena de dudas y preguntas.

\- el pequeño Neal, es muy inteligente para su edad-de pronto rodeó su pequeña oreja con una mano y acercó su rostro, al parecer le estaba contando un secreto muy valioso-¿lo prometes?-Emma hizo un puño de su manito y solo dejó su meñique fuera y extendido que entrelazó con el del señor Gold.

-promesa hecha…

-jamás desecha, señorita Mills-al parecer conocían muy bien esos infantiles juramentos-debería irse a casa ahora, Jovencita, su madre no debe estar nada feliz-Emma parecía estárselo pensando-¿acaso tiene miedo?-sin que la dejara responder, me pareció que era un buen momento para aparecer en su rango de vista.

-Emma-al escuchar mi voz se sobresaltó, sus ojitos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas-te estaba buscando-temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer se fue acercando lentamente a mí, como un animalillo asustado. No quería que me temiera, era su madre, no una enemiga, me hinqué en una rodilla importándome poco como acabaran mis medias por el barro de la plaza y la esperé con los bazos abiertos, mi pequeña era muy lista para su edad, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó y cerró sus bracitos detrás de mi cuello-me tenías muy preocupada, jovencita-al momento de levantarme y girarme para llevarla a casa sentí como alguien me tiraba del vestido desde abajo, al descender la mirada pude ver unos pequeños orbes castaños oscuros como los míos-buenos días, Lily-le dije, tenía en sus pequeñas mano un enorme libro que debía ser más grande que su cuerpo, me los extendió esperando que lo agarrara.

-es para Emma-su tímida voz me sorprendió-es un regalo-la sonrisa de mi hija no le cabía en el rostro, sus ojos volvían a tener ese extraño brillo de travesuras y picardía.

Apenas Emma volvió a sentir el piso bajo ella se abalanzó sobre la pequeña Lily casi tirándola en su abrazo.

-gracias Lily, eres mi mejor amiga-era muy enternecedor de ver, una escena perfecta para una película infantil, dos pequeñas abrazadas en medio de dos adultos, sabía que el destino las mantendría juntas de ahora en adelante, pero no sabía cómo demonios podía adivinar eso-nos veremos mañana en el kínder, ¿no?.

-sí, nos divertiremos mucho juntas.

-sí, y más con todos los chicos que quieres presentarme-eso no me sonó para nada bien, pero también tenía que pensar que en la mente de una niñita no era ningún intento de ligue o novios, solo amiguitos con quien poder jugar.

-sí, te van a caer muy bien-sus manos chocaron como cerrando un pacto implícito entre ellas.

-nadie nos podrá parar-la levanté de nuevo en brazos y nos despedimos del señor Gold y su pupila, por un lado aún estaba muy molesta del susto que me había dado, pero también estaba feliz de saber que Emma ya tenía amiguitos con quien compartir, aunque sabía que tendríamos que discutir ciertas reglas, como por ejemplo, quitar todas las llaves de la casa, menos las de la entrada y la trasera, también teníamos que hablar de ciertos ataques de ira contenida, a esa edad no era bueno que una pequeña de cinco años tuviera ataques de esa índole, tendría que hablar con Archi, el psicólogo del pueblo para empezar una terapia infantil.

Al llegar a casa la señorita Fisher casi la asfixió y seguramente le hubiese roto unas costillas si no le hubiera pedido que la soltara.

-Emma, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-debía verme muy intimidante para alguien de su pequeño tamaño, parada ahí en la sala de estar con los brazos en jarra, el ceño medio fruncido y los labios fruncidos, pero Emma tenía que entender que no podía ser siempre tan indulgente con sus ocurrencias y escapadas, ya no era una chiquilla huérfana, tenía una familia, en una familia siempre hay reglas que acatar.

-¿si mami?-la pequeña descarada estaba dándome una de esas sonrisas de "nunca rompí un plato"

-lo que pasó hoy no se puede volver a repetir, ¿me oíste?-de repente su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo, sabía que estaba molesta-se acabaron las escapadas, los berrinches y sobre todo, se acabó tener las llaves de tu cuarto, hasta que tenga confianza de saber que no volverás a encerrar a nadie-odiaba comportarme de esa manera con una criatura que no entendía los regaños, pero no había de otra, no siempre podía ser la madre cariñosa y comprensiva, también tenía que ser estricta si quería guiar a Emma por el buen camino.

A pesar de que el ánimo de la pequeña decayó bastante, la pasamos bien en la tarde, viendo películas de comedia, animadas y jugando, teníamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo de ese día, ya que al día siguiente Emma comenzaría el kínder y no tendríamos mucho tiempo juntas.

La noche cayó rápido sobre Storybrook, ya eran las nueve y media y mi pequeña ya estaba metida en la cama, mientras que la señorita Fisher y yo estábamos sentadas en la mesa del comedor con un café cada una en mano y el gran libro que le habían regalado a Emma esa mañana. Me parecía bastante conocido peor no podía recordara de donde lo había visto.

-creo que es bastante interesante

-¿usted ya lo leyó, Leisy?-sus ojos estaban bastante cristalinos, parecía congestionada, tal vez se estaba por resfriar-¿está bien?

-si, si, es solo un poco de alergia-ya veríamos si era solo alergia.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, mañana sería un día bastante movido, sobre todo cuando tuviera que despertar a Emma una hora más temprano. Pero lo que realmente haría mi día más intenso seria la incógnita del sueño de esa noche.

Me hallaba en casa, en la sala de estar, completamente a oscuras, era extraño porque recordaba haberme ido a la cama, no se oía ni un alma, y el ambiente estaba tan frio que podía ver mi propio aliento, de repente algo, un susurro comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, parecía una voz de mujer, provenía del espejo de la entrada, un cristal ovalado y enmarcado en oro, reliquia de la familia, al acercarme a dicho objeto comenzó a vislumbrarse una imagen, creía que aparecería mi reflejo, peor en cambio, vi una cara diferente, una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y larga hasta media espalda que le caía en una cascada de bucles, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, lo más cautivante de su rostro eran sus ojos celeste claros, casi transparentes, tenía los labios fruncidos en un rictus bastante extraño, como si estuviera molesta por algo, lo más extraño del caso es que parecía clavarme la mirada.

-¿Quién eres?

-búscame, Gina-¿Cómo diablos sabia mi apodo?-sabes dónde encontrarme

-pero ¿quién eres?, no te conozco-su sonrisa comprensiva me decía algo que quizás en ese momento no entendía.

-no me recuerdas, pero si me conoces, se nos acaba el tiempo, encuéntrame-su imagen se volvió nebulosa hasta desaparecer por completo.

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol, cuando desperté sobresaltada de ese sueño, bañada en sudor y con la respiración acelerada, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Y por qué la soñé pidiéndome que la buscara?, tendría que hablar seriamente con Archi para que me diera una cita.


	6. Chapter 6

**lamento no haber publicado otro cap antes, pero la vida de la universidad absorbe a cualquiera. Pero ahora con las vacaciones, ha vuelto su querida Evil Anjelicke con mas actualizaciones y lista para escuchar sugerencias de los lectores de lo que quieren en los siguientes capitulos.**

 **-** POV EMMA:

El sol me pegaba directo en la cara, intenté girarme y seguir durmiendo pero el ruidoso caminar de mamá me impidió seguir con mi encantador sueño, aunque el entusiasmo le gana a mi flojera, hoy es el día que cominea nuestra misión, Lily me había dicho que el libro tenia las respuestas a nuestras preguntas, sobre mis visiones o porque ella sentía que le faltaba algo en su interior o porque Neal era más inteligente que todos nosotros, las cortinas de mi cuarto estaban abiertas por completo dejándome ver un hermoso día despejado y radiante de sol y calor.

-buenos días, Emma-mami estaba eligiendo la ropa que me pondría ese día.

-hola mamá-era muy diferente de como la veía en el dibujo del libro de cuentos que la describía como la reina malvada, vestida completamente de negro y rodeada siempre de guardias imperiales, de Blancanieves, una de los guardianes, que en este lugar sin magia, se llamaba Mary Margaret, la hija de la reina Eva y el rey Leopold, vaya que embrollo de situaciones confusas era este pueblo, tendríamos que trabajar mucho para devolverles la memoria a los habitantes de Storybrooke.

-veo que te despertaste de buen humor ¿emocionada por tu primer día en la escuela?-me ayudó a quitarme el pijama y a vestirme, ese día era espacial, los guardianes de la magia nos reuniríamos por primera vez, (no, no estoy loca, en el libro lo decía) con el apuro del momento quise vestirme sola, pero aún era nueva en esa práctica, mamá se rio al verme luchar con una camisa y con los pantalones al revés, no era divertido, esa maldita playera con botones tenia demasiado y era fácil confundirse de agujero y el pantalón, que nadie me diga que no es igual adelante y atrás, así que también es fácil equivocarse, además, muy pocas veces en mis largos cinco años me había vestido sola, con las calcetas y las zapatillas fue más sencillo, lo malo es que nunca aprendí como atarme los cordones, así que antes de bajar las escaleras Leisy o Belle, (como la llamaba el libro) me ayudó y me enseñó cómo hacer las orejitas del conejo.

El desayuno fue un revoltijo para mí, creo que no debí comer tan rápido, pero es que estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa, mi mamá me mostró la nueva mochila que llevaría a clases, era azul y con el estampado de la mujer maravilla, mi súper heroína favorita, dentro tenía un cuaderno forrado con papel adhesivo de color violeta con mi nombre escrito en rojo por mami, un estuche de la viuda negra, otra heroína de Marvel que era también una de las más queridas por mí, porque no tenía poderes algunos, como el capitán américa, lo único que me faltaba era el libro, era muy importante que no me lo olvidara. Estábamos a punto de salir, pero un carraspeo nos frenó antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-esperen, aún falta algo-mamá y yo nos miramos sin comprender-una foto, el primer día de clases de Emma-la sonrisa de mami no podía ser más grande, me cogió en brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo en un gran abrazo.

-la primera de muchas, ¿no crees mi niña?-Leisy sostenía un gran cámara que conocía a la perfección, una automática a color-esta irá directo a nuestro nuevo álbum-nuestras sonrisas fueron plasmadas en papel en un segundo de salir el flash.

El edificio de la escuela era realmente inmenso, muchos padres estaban con sus hijos esperando a que abrieran, no reconocía a ninguno de los niños, tal vez Ruby y Lily no vendrían, estaba concentrada queriendo encontrar a los niños que serían mis compañeros, hasta que escuché una voz que me pareció la más odiosa del mundo.

-Regina, buenos días-ahí estaba ese estúpido arquero ladrón, o eso me mostraba el libro, aunque no pudiera leer las letras, mostraba un retrato idéntico de él. Estaba baboseando prácticamente por mamá, erguido como si tuviera una vara de acero metida en la retaguardia, estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas cortas, blanca cubierta por un chaleco negro de bordes rojos, unos pantalones de gimnasia negros y unos tenis negros sin cordones ni abrojos o cierre, eran extraños pero geniales.

-buenos días, Robin, ¿Cómo estás?-juro que no puedo sentir odio, es cierto, nunca lo pude sentir y se cuál es su significado, solo podía expresar mucho enojo hacia ese hombre.

-mami, voy a ver si encuentro a Lily o a Ruby-ella se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y me entregó el gran libro que le había dado para que lo sostuviera, es que era muy pesado para mis brazos.

-okey mi niña, recuerda, diviértete, has muchos amigos y aprende mucho, ¿sí?-esas eran las tres reglas que habíamos acordado ella y yo.

-si mamá-me despedí de ella y entré en el salón pintado de verde claro donde ya varios niños estaban reunidos en grupos pequeños, hasta que la vi, Lily, con su hermano Neal, un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claro, nariz respingada y labios finos y sonrosados, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, unas convers negras y playera de mangas cortas-Lily-la llamé, sin demorar se abalanzó sobre mí y casi me hace caer al piso.

-sabía que ibas a venir, estamos todos-de pronto alrededor mío se formó un pequeño círculo con cinco niños más, de los cuales solo conocía a Neal, Ruby y Lily.

-así que tú eres Emma, la del corazón incorrompible-no entendía que significaba esa palabra pero si sabía que Neal era el único niño de toda la clase que estaba ahí para hacer amigo y no para aprender, ya que tenía todos los conocimientos del universo entero, o eso me había dicho el señor Gold que el realidad era Rumpelstiltskin, el mago oscuro, sigo diciendo que todo eso era un gran embrollo para mi pobre cabeza-es un gusto conocerte al fin, ellos son Mary Margaret-una pequeña de mi estatura de piel pálida, ojos café y cabello negro hasta media espalda recogido en un lazo suelto, tenía un vestido largo y floreado en color rosado y estampado en rosas azules con unos zapatos de charol.

-hola-su voz era algo chillona pero dulce.

-Yo soy Killian, para servirte, linda-me dijo un chico que estaba al lado de Ruby, mientras me besaba la mano, guacala, ya se creía un seductor, era un poquito más bajo que yo, de cabello indomable que se disparaba a todas direcciones, castaño claro, cejas de igual color, de ojos café que parecían negros con la luz, estaba disfrazado, por como era su atuendo podía decir que se parecía a Jack Sparrow, de piratas del caribe.

-te gusta mucho ser pirata, ¿no?-sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiese descubierto el más grande tesoro.

-sí, ¡cuando sea mayor, surcaré los mares como todo un pirata y seré conocido en los siete mares!-este ya había visto muchas películas de piratas.

-no le hagas caso, es un lunático que se cree el capital Garfio-el niño que me respondió eso era de cabello rubio oscuro y corto casi al ras, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes, tenía una camisa negra y blanca y unos pantalones de pana blancos con unas zapatillas de Superman que eran geniales-yo soy David, mucho gusto-su sonrisa era la de un caballero de armadura blanca de los tiempos medievales-somos mellizos, pero siempre creí que es adoptado-todos nos reímos de su comentario, menos el piratilla, pero en pocos segundos se unió a nuestra estampida de risas.

La clase fue muy divertida ese día, aprendí muchas cosas como la diferencia de los números y letras, aunque según la señorita Zelena dice que es solo un comienzo, son las "vocales", bastante aburridas, pero Neal dijo que son necesarias en todas las palabras que usaremos a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

Luego de las explicaciones, vino algo que la señorita Zelena llamaba, tiempo de aprender divirtiéndose. Nos dio a todos una hoja en planco y nos hizo sacar de la mochila nuestros lápices de colores, Killian no tenia, su mamá se había olvidado de guardárselos, o eso me dijo. Así que compartimos los míos, pero tuvimos un problema con los colores, ya que él y yo queríamos usar los mismos.

La señorita dijo que si seguíamos peleando, iríamos cinco minutos al rincón de pensar, y créanme, cinco minutos es muchísimo tiempo, seguramente saldríamos de ahí ya siendo viejos arrugados y con el pelo blanco. Así que decidimos que Killian usaría los colores un poco más oscuros que los míos.

-muy bien mis pequeñas oruguitas-según ella, éramos pequeñas orugas que se estaban por convertir en mariposas-quiero que como primer trabajo en clases, dibujen a sus familias, no importa si es pequeña o grande, solo interesa que ellos sepan al ver ese dibujo que ustedes sabe que son SU familia-nunca fui muy buena dibujando, pero con la ayuda de la maestra pude dibujas más o menos a mi mamá, a Leisy y a mí en medio de ellas, no era una obra de arte como las que veía en los libros aburridos, pero estaba bastante bonito.

En el tiempo del recreo, los seis nos reunimos junto a un gran y viejo árbol florecido, formamos un pequeño círculo rodeando el gran libro de cuentos que me había regalado Lily, justo en la página donde comenzaba toda la historia, el problema, era que solo uno sabía leer, y para los demás eso era bastante frustrante.

-muy bien, conozco un hechizo que mi papá me enseñó, pero tenemos que concentrarnos mucho en la página que queremos ver, eso nos facilitaría mucho el saber cómo comenzó todo…peor lo tendremos que hacer cuando nadie nos vea-sería algo complicado, ya que los adultos no nos quitaban un ojo de encima, y siendo niños, teníamos que encontrar un buen lugar y una muy buena distracción.

Las clases terminaron exactamente, según la señorita Zelena, a las doce y treinta. Todos los niños, tanto los grandes como nosotros salimos al patio a esperar a nuestros papás.

Tenía miedo de que mi mamá se hubiera olvidado de recogerme, como había pasado muchas veces en la guardería con otras familias, pero ahí estaba, junto con Leisy, estaba esperándome, parecía algo nerviosa, sus manos se retorcían como si tuviera mi edad y hubiese hecho una travesura.

-¡Emma!-gritó con el brazo levantado, al acercarme corriendo, me llevé un gran disgusto, al lado de mi mamá estaba ese "Robin", sin dirigirle la mirada me abracé a ella, dejando que me cargara en sus brazos-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases, mi niña?

-es para ti-le di el dibujo, ganándome un beso en la frente-¿te gusta?-su sonrisa era algo realmente bonito de ver, y más si se dirigía a mí.

-es hermoso, Emma, cuando lleguemos a casa lo pondremos en la nevera, así siempre lo podré ver-antes de irnos a casa, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al hombre que me causaba mucho enojo-nos vemos mañana Robin, en mi casa, no te olvides, a las seis-con una tonta sonrisa, el hombre se despidió tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que se presentó en casa, tomó la visera de su gorra de baseball y la inclinó un poquito.

Mis amigos y yo tendríamos que planear algo para arruinarle su cita con mamá y alejarlo, ella no tenía que estar con él, había alguien más esperándola, y no podíamos dejar las cosas cambiaran el curso.


End file.
